christopher_jones_mysteriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Camping Is Cool
Camping Is Cool is the ninth episode of season four and the eighty-seventh episode overall of the whole entire series of Christopher Jones Mysteries! Premise During a group camping trip to Camp Thunder Struck it's apparently haunted by the Lumberjack Hack, Fishdude, and the specter scaring Christopher half to death as Liv and Alexandra try to ease his feared images. Plot The episode begins with Liv, Alexandra, and Christopher wearing camping attire as the others come out wearing camping clothes too as the team decides on who to invite camping as Christopher invites Jasper, Yolanda, Colin and Gregory to go camping with them as the four agree to it and decide to meet at a decided campsite as the four soon pack up for the trip as Linus decides to ambush them at the camp with hired henchmen to dress up as four monsters to kill them there! The scene changes to Camp Thunder Struck where Jasper and Christopher get out their marshmallows that they brought with them as Yolanda and Madison get out the chocolate as Colin and Sonic grab the crackers for the s'mores as Liv and Christopher go scope the scene as they soon see a creepy figure with arrows as he shoots them as the two soon run back to the Campsite as Christopher collapses as Jasper and Madison come running over to them as Jasper helps them both up to their feet as she worriedly asks "Are you both okay? you look like you've both seen a ghost!" as Liv explains that a Stag Man Menace almost shot them with arrows as Jasper asks where they were when the Stag Man Menace was attacking them as Jasper sees the Lumberjack Hack, the Fishdude, and the Specter of Shadow Hill out of the corner of her eye and orders everyone to run away immediately as the three start running from the three monsters as they soon discover that Linus was behind the mystery. Jasper soon attacks Linus with her Destabilizer as he calls for backup as the three monsters step out of the darkness and attack them as the three keep the monsters a secret from everyone but them as the scene changes to the Campsite where the team is starting the campfire and eating s'mores as the Stag Man Menace ambushes Christopher and Liv again as Christopher runs off as the others split up and run as the chase scene starts with the Stag Man Menace chases Liv and Christopher around the campsite as the chase scene changes right before the Lumberjack Hack chases Jasper and Madison around with an ax in his hands as the chase scene changes to Yolanda, Colin, Gregory, Jessica, Emily, and Jessica running through the trees separating them from one another and the Fishdude as he chases Jessica and Yolanda around the middle of the woods as the chase scene ends with everyone running back together as everyone soon remembers the arrows the master launched as they grab the arrow out of a tree and see the initials J.H. for Joseph Hakimoto! The team soon sees him suspiciously walking around on the Campsite as he explains his motive about selling his arrows to a guy named Miles as they decide to check him out at once as Jasper and Liv decide to go with him to see Miles as he answers the door and explains that he has the arrows in storage in the attic as the three are taken to the attic to be locked up in it much to their own surprise by this cheap move! Category:Season Four Episodes Category:Episodes where Liv Appears Category:Episodes where Christopher Jones Appears Category:Episodes where Madison Jones Appears Category:Episodes where Alexandra Appears Category:Episodes where Mei Ando Appears Category:Episodes where Sonic Jones Appears Category:Episodes where Jasper Corneilius Appears Category:Episodes with new Characters Category:Episodes where the team faces a new enemy Category:Episodes with new Antagonists Category:Episodes where Daniel Appears Category:A-Z